


Heaven

by amidalamour



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka raises the twins, Fluff and Angst, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidalamour/pseuds/amidalamour
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has died. Now, he can finally be happy.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Heaven

The last thing Anakin Skywalker saw was the face of his son.

Even as Vader he had sensed it. He was too enshrouded with the Dark Side at the time to properly place it, but there was always something familiar about the kid. Something about his passion, his character. Even the feeling that Luke brought with him everywhere. It was as if she was with him, being present in the Force for the child she could not raise. In hindsight she had been with Leia too; Leia was always much harder to read, but Vader had always known that the Force was with her. He had been so blind to have not seen it when he first captured Leia that day on Tantive IV. But through that mask, there was so much he could have never seen.

Now, with the mask gone, Anakin could see. He saw Luke, but instead of a rebel or an asset, he saw his son. He saw Leia, but instead of a traitor, he saw his daughter. He saw his fleet of ships and stormtroopers, but instead of a great Empire, he saw absolutely nothing.

"Tell your sister you were right."

Anakin Skywalker saw Luke fade away into a silhouette, getting brighter and brighter until it filled his vision. The alarms and sirens faded into a still silence. The torment of his suit vanished on the breeze, and the pain that had lasted over twenty years was finally gone. The light grew brighter until it filled his very soul, purging the darkness and freeing his mind. All became clear. All became nothing but pure light.

And in the light, Anakin saw Padme.

Not as she was before, on Mustafar, tormenting Vader in his nightmares. She was as she had been on Naboo, the last time Anakin was ever to be in complete bliss. The light focused into a grassy field roofed with a bright blue sky. Padme sat across a picnic blanket from him, picking absent-mindedly at the grass beside her.

She was beautiful. Anakin felt a heavy pressure in his chest, as if he needed to pour out the deep love he was experiencing, or he might explode.

Suddenly, something tackled Anakin from behind, climbing on top of his shoulders, giggling. Padme practically bowled over from laughter. Anakin was very much surprised when whatever it was started practically pulling his hair out!

"Leia, be gentle with your father!" Padme sputtered out between laughs. Anakin plucked the child off his shoulders and onto his lap. She insisted on escaping, however, and dashed back down the hill and out of sight. Anakin rose to follow her, but Padme stopped him.

"Hold your fathiers, I haven't seen you in twenty years!" She pulled him close, and Anakin relaxed. Somehow, he knew this wasn't a trick. She was there, he felt her in his arms. It had been so long since he had felt anything except pain and anger. It had been so long since...

"How I've missed you, Anakin," she whispered.

"Padme, I-"

"No. I understand."

She released her embrace. A gentle smile curled at her lips. "You have done a lot of wrong. You hurt a lot of people. You brought pain and ruin to the galaxy we both loved dearly."

For a brief moment, Anakin remembered the mind of Vader, and all he saw was fire and void.

"And yet," Padme said, looking down the hill in the direction Leia had dashed off to, "look what we did together."

Anakin gazed down the hill. His heart leapt into his throat, and he jumped up.

Ahsoka.

She dashed up the hill full speed, a big goofy grin on her face. Leia and Luke, both not four years old, were really struggling to keep up. Anakin picked Ahsoka up into a big bear hug. Luke and Leia, not wanting to be left out, grabbed onto their legs, causing everyone to topple over into a big clumsy mess. Fortunately, Nubian grass provides a soft landing pad, and everyone emerged from the heap laughing joyfully.

"Auntie Soka was teaching us how to fight!" Leia shouted enthusiastically.

"Oh really? You know, she's one of the best fighters in the galaxy," Anakin replied, grinning.

"Well, I did learn from the best." Ahsoka acknowledged. She rose to her feet, shaking her head. She had escaped, but the twins had piled on top of Anakin, practically smothering him. For his sake, Ahsoka peeled Leia off of Anakin's face. "Wanna go train some more?"

"Fuck yeah!" Leia raced back down the hill. Ahsoka turned a bright shade of red, and Anakin raised his eyebrows. "What have you been teaching my daughter?"

Ahsoka awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Uhh, yeah, sorry about that."

Ahsoka sprinted after Leia. Anakin rolled to his feet, bringing Luke with him, and carried Luke over to where he was sitting with Padme. Padme relieved Anakin of Luke and sat Luke on her lap, where almost immediately the child fell asleep from exhaustion.

"This must be heaven," Anakin wondered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"But you know it's not heaven, Ani."

"It is, though. And I don't deserve it."

"Ani-"

Anakin rose. "Padme, I shouldn't be here. After everything I did, I don't deserve to have this. I don't deserve you, or the twins, or Ahsoka, or this beautiful place. If it were my choice Vader would have burned a thousand times over."

Padme sighed. "Anakin, that's not right and you know that."

"I hate him! I hate who I became, and I hate everything that I stood for!"

Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind. "Anakin, don't give in to hate."

Anakin whirled around.

"Obi-Wan."

The world went dark except for the two Jedi. All was quiet.

"I never forgave myself for what happened to you, Anakin. You were my responsibility, my pupil. But more than that, you were my dearest friend."

Obi-Wan took Anakin by the shoulders. Anakin felt tears well up in his eyes. Obi-Wan continued. "I would have gone to the ends of the galaxy for you. You could have told me anything, and I would have been there with you the whole way."

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin paused. "Thank you."

They pulled each other into a long hug. "You're my brother, Anakin. I love you."

Anakin saw fire, and he broke. Finally, Darth Vader was dead.

Finally, they pulled back, and the darkness receded back into the familiar hills of the Nubian countryside. Obi-Wan smiled. "I think Vader has suffered enough, don't you?"

They sat back down. Ahsoka and Leia had come back up the hill and were now enjoying sandwiches. Obi-Wan poured himself a cup of tea. Anakin sliced a pear and tossed the majority to Padme, who saved a part for Luke, who was still fast asleep.

"Daddy, Auntie Soka was showing me how to move things with the Force! Isn't that so cool?!"

Leia demonstrated. She was evidently concentrating really hard. Reaching out her hand, she shakily lifted another sandwich from the tray and brought it to her mouth, taking a big bite. "Look mom, no hands!"

Padme clapped. "Wow, impressive! Anakin, you've got competition!"

"We'll see about that!" He snatched Leia into his lap and began tickling her mercilessly. She squirmed and giggled, until finally Anakin relented and she crawled away to the safety of Auntie Soka's lap.

Anakin looked around at all the people he cared about and smiled. Finally, he was home.


End file.
